Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth, often incorporate touch screen panels for receiving user input. A touch screen panel is a display that can detect the presence, location, or pressure associated with a touch within the display area, such as a finger, hand, stylus, or other pointing device. These touch screen panels may employ piezo components, such as piezoelectric sensors, that are configured to utilize the piezoelectric effect to measure mechanical pressure, acceleration, force, and so forth.